


take two

by goodmorningbeloved



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Mixed Media, or: Scott is tasked with telling Kurt what he missed during the battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningbeloved/pseuds/goodmorningbeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait a minute, wait a minute,” Peter protests noisily. He lifts his leg, which is still in its last weeks of being in a cast. “Remember this?”</p><p>“And <i>me</i>,” Raven agrees with a frown. “I almost died.”</p><p>“But did Magneto even <i>blink</i> until he saw Apocalypse start going to the Professor?”</p><p>There is a general wave of murmur among the now-large crowd of students. Raven and Peter look equally discontent, but they grudgingly nod in acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take two

**Author's Note:**

> my friend lily and i were passing some salt back and forth......and it all came together to form this mess
> 
> this fic isn't meant to be taken too seriously, just let me bask in my salt and desire for endless fix-its tbh//rolls around
> 
> some notes on script abbreviations:  
> EXT./INT. = exterior/interior  
> V.O. = voiceover

 

Raven pinches at the bridge of her nose and sighed simultaneously, interrupting the boys’ reading session. “When you asked for my help with these, I assumed you wanted to do it normally,” she says, addressing Scott with a sour expression. “Like, you know, just _tell_ him what happened.”

"They say events stick better when you have  _visuals_ ," Scott informs her. "Besides, it's more  _fun_."

“It is fine,” Kurt pitches in with his heavy German accent. His tail flicks in agreement with his reassuring head shake. “I am glad for Scott’s help. I can’t wait to finally find out what happened that day.”

Scott raises his eyebrows at Raven, and if it weren’t for his glasses, Raven is sure she’d see the smugness in his eyes. “Fine,” she says, throwing her hands up in defeat. “Just call me over once you’re done so we can get back to trai—“

“You are not staying?”

“Why would I?”

Raven cringes when she hears the sharpness in her own voice and sees the tinge of hurt that flickers across Kurt’s face. At once, her soft spot for him rallies in protest, and she finds herself resigning to the floor next to them with a loud “ _All right,_ ” resolutely ignoring Scott’s wide grin.

“Now read your part,” Scott insists, pushing the paper over to her.

Good Lord.  

  

“Now hang on,” Raven says, interrupting her line for a multitude of reasons.

“Hang tough,” says Scott, and plunges onwards in his best English accent.

 

“Scott,” Raven breaks in again. She's torn between exactly  _what_ to address first, eventually deciding on a softer tone for the mention of Alex, but Scott shakes his head adamantly.

Before he can respond, though, Ororo is peering into the room inquisitively. “I thought I heard my name,” she says by way of introduction, picking her way over to them. Two younger girls stumble in after her — whether she likes it or not, Raven notes, the younger ones seem to flock to her naturally.

“You could read your parts!” Kurt enthuses. Never one to exclude others, he smiles kindly to the other girls, teeth flashing. At first, they seem apprehensive — they’re one of the newer admits — but then he’s offering, “You can pick your parts, _ja_?” and suddenly they’re giggling and nodding enthusiastically.

“I want to be Psylocke! She sounds neat!” one of them bubbles.

Scott nods sagely. “Good choice, but you can double up on another role if you want. Psylocke doesn’t get a lot of lines.”

 

“Ro, how do you say ‘asterisk-asterisk-asterisk-asterisk-ed?’” asks one of the younger girls.

Ororo glances at Raven. “Just like that,” she tells them wisely.

“People, please, focus,” Scott says.

“Scott,” Kurt speaks up, “I might not have been clear before, but I just wanted to know what happened after I passed out during the battle. You didn’t need to go back so far…”

“It’s for _context_ , Kurt,” Scott tells him, at the same time a few more students trickle into the recreation room to see what the fuss is all about.

Raven is beginning to question why she’s letting this go on, but judging by the fascinated expression of the other students, it is also beginning to look like they would all override her decision. 

 

“Magneto had a family?” whispers one of the younger boys conspiratorially.

Among the crowd now, Peter shifts awkwardly.

“Don’t worry, literally no one else saw it coming either,” Raven deadpans. 

 

“Hang on!” At the last minute, Scott reaches over to the script to scribble out Jubilee’s name. “Sorry,” he says guiltily, glancing at Jubilee, who has paused in the doorway, “forgot you weren’t… You know.”

Jubilee looks rather unsurprised. “I’m getting over it,” she says in a voice that says she isn’t really, but she sits in one of the chairs anyway. “Can I help narrate, at least?”

"And what's the HRP?" chimes someone else.

"Hair Removal Procedure," Scott answers, sounding slightly distracted. "Whose line is it?"

 

 

 

“I wanted to act it out, but asides from the rad one-on-one I had going on with Ororo, it all seemed too choppy and confusing to write down.” Scott shrugs.

Ororo reaches over and high fives him. 

“Ah!” the little girl who has volunteered to play Psylocke gasps. “Finally!”

"Don't hold your breath," says Scott, deciding to be honest.

 

“ _Ja_ , I remember this part well,” Kurt mutters darkly.

  

“Wait a minute, wait a minute,” Peter protests noisily. He lifts his leg, which is still in its last weeks of being in a cast. “Remember _this_?”

“And _me_ ,” Raven agrees with a frown. “I almost died.”

“But did Magneto even _blink_ until he saw Apocalypse start going to the Professor?”

There is a general wave of murmur among the now-large crowd of students. Raven and Peter look equally discontent, but they grudgingly nod in acceptance.

"I cut out your scenes to give more build up for the professor and Miss MacTaggert's relationship, but that ended up getting cut out too..." Scott trails off pensively, thinking that he should start making notes for improvement.

 

 

“And what is going on in here?”

Kurt disappears with a yelp a cloud of blue smoke at the sudden new voice, reappearing in a defensive position by Raven’s armrest.

When Scott turns, he sees that Charles is idling by the doorway, looking quite bemused, hand hovering over the controls of his wheelchair. Quickly, he snatches at the copies of his script from the other students, lest the professor decide to come in.

“All right, Kurt, hope that helped fill in some blanks in your memory—“ Scott cuts himself off when he realizes that Kurt has switched places on him. He tries not to feel betrayed.

“You were helping Kurt remember?” Charles asks, voice bright. “That’s very kind of you, Scott, good on you.”

“How’s it end?” one of the younger students whispers persistently. She’s one of the original girls that came in with Ororo and thus one of the newer students.

“What do you mean?” Scott is about to ask, but she beats him with her own question of, “Does Magneto stay with the Professor?”

“Um,” Scott says. He feels no better that he’s wearing his glasses and can avert his eyes from Charles’s, because he can feel the professor and everyone else’s gaze on him.

“I think we’ve had enough stories for today,” Charles says smoothly, perhaps taking pity on him. “Everyone, don’t we have classes to attend to?” His words elicit a groan from the students, but they rise from their seats nonetheless and start moving to leave the room.

Meanwhile, Scott exhales in relief, slumping against the couch as everyone around him files out. He is the last to stand, a decision he regrets when he sees that the professor has lingered by the door.

_I can explain_ is on the tip of his tongue, when Charles’s voice says soothingly into his thoughts, _It’s all right, Scott, I’m not upset._

“I was just trying to help,” Scott tells him, mumbling a little.

_I know. And I’m proud of you for helping Kurt. But next time_ …

They are interrupted by the sound of a voice, smooth with a slight German accent, floating through the halls. No less than a moment later, Magneto himself appears, wearing the usual turtleneck and carrying what seems to be a chess set under his arms.

“Did something happen?” he asks the professor when he has come upon them, and Scott notes that he sounds less concerned that something did happen and more concerned that something would throw a wrench into their planned chess match.

“Nothing more than the usual,” Charles answers easily, a smile coming over his face. _Besotted_ is the word Scott would use again to describe it.

Magneto eyes the two of them warily. “Shall we get going, then,” he says.

“Yes,” Charles answers happily, and then they are both moving down the hall. Scott notices belatedly that the professor is recounting something to Magneto and using both hands to gesticulate rather wildly, which means he isn’t the one moving his wheelchair, which means Magneto and his powers…

_As I was saying earlier,_ Charles’s voice suddenly surprises him in his mind one last time, _it was a good first script, I must say, with a combination of eerie perception and amusing imagination, but for future reference…you may refer to him as just Erik, please._

And Scott receives the mental equivalent of Charles’s sunny smile before he and _Erik_  disappear into one of the rooms.


End file.
